Homecoming SLAYS
by Chloerose11
Summary: It's the last homecoming week of McKinley Highs seniors and it's going to be the biggest and best Friday night pep rally and football game. New students are joining the fun, everyone is ready and the glee club has been practicing forever for this Friday to make it perfect. Speaking of those new students did I mention things started to change once they came around? Everyone one was


Homecoming SLAYS

It's homecoming week at McKinley High and everyone is getting ready for the big pep rally on Friday. The cheerleaders, football player and the glee club seniors are giving the biggest performance of their high school career and everyone is very excited. The glee club has been practicing every day and they are three days away from the big day. So, it's the beginning of the school day on Wednesday and it seems like a lot of people aren't at school today. Sue Sylvester, who is the principle of the school, gets on the intercom and says, "It seems like a lot of people are out sick today, make sure you are taking care of yourself so you don't miss the big day on Friday." The bell rings and glee class is starting and luckily everyone from the glee class was still at school and not sick. They start practicing and after class Rachel gets in front and says, "EVERYONE we are going to Breadsticks as a group tonight so don't miss it. We have things to talk about for this Friday. I don't want anyone ruining my biggest debut in high school!" Everyone agrees to go and school ends.

Sunnydale High in California has shut down, the whole town of Sunnydale has fell into a hole. It turns out that is where the hellmouth is, where all the vampires took over. Luckily, they had Buffy, the vampire slayer and her group of friends, Willow, Xander, Spike, and Giles. They defeated the hellmouth, but Spike heard of vampires in another place in the world and that place turned out to be Lima, Ohio. The whole town is crawling with vampires, it's another hellmouth and a lot of people don't know it. Spike has been taking out vampires until Buffy and her gang finished with the hellmouth and could come and defeat this hellmouth. Buffy calls Spike on the way from sunnydale with all of the survivors of the hellmouth and asks, "Do you know when the hellmouth is going to break loose, and where is the center?" Spike says, "It's this Friday, and it's underneath the school. Some kids are already starting to go missing we need to start acting fast, I'm taking out as much as I can but I need you guys here." Buffy and her gang are coming from California so they won't be in Ohio till late Thursday, only a day before the hellmouth breaks loose.

The glee club is at Breadsticks, the most popular restaurant in Lima, Ohio. They are sitting in a corner booth by a window, and Rachel keeps talking about how nothing can go wrong this Friday because she's having scouts for her and Finn come and watch them perform and him play football. Santana was just looking out the window, not listening to Rachel because she gets annoyed with her easier and suddenly, she sees someone attack another person and bite them, there was blood everywhere. Then, someone comes out of nowhere and saves the bleeding man and has a sharp piece of wood that he stabs into the attacker's chest, the attacker evaporates in thin air. The person that saved the bleeding man was Spike, this was the first attack any vampire made this whole week, so that means the hellmouth is very close. Santana screams and tells the glee club the whole story so everyone looks out the window and nothing is there, Spike is gone. Everyone thought Santana was on drugs or crazy. The next day the glee club was practicing on the field because that's where their performance is going to be, they were the only ones out there. The cheerleaders and football players didn't have to practice today because half of them were out sick. While they were practicing they see one of the football players running towards them and he looks different. When he got closer the class could see his face was wrinkled, he had blood running from his mouth, his teeth were sharp and his eyes were red. Santana yells, "That's what the attacker I told you about last night looked like, we need to run, NOW!" Then, Spike appears again and saves the glee club and after that they wanted to know who Spike was and Spike was ready to tell them what's going on because they are the only people who have seen any of the attacks and Spike and Buffy need as much help as they can get this Friday. Spike walks over the everyone in the glee club and tells them, "So, I know that was scary and you've never seen anything like that, but you need to listen to me. You know how people haven't been at school because they are "sick," well, they are actually dead because I've killed them. I'm from Sunnydale, California and recently there was a thing called the hellmouth underneath the high school there and that's where vampires lived and planned to take over the world. Now, that hellmouth has moved under McKinley High and we are trying to stop it before it takes over everything here in Lima." Mr. Schuster asks, "We?" Spike tells them about Buffy and the group that's driving over from California and he also tells the glee club that the remaining vampires are attacking during the pep rally and he needs their help to fight. Kurt and Blaine say, "I'm in, I don't want to see Lima fall apart."

So, it's Thursday night, Buffy and her gang finally arrive in Lima and they can feel the bad energy in the town. Spike calls Buffy and tells her that he told the glee club about the vampires and that they are willing to help. Buffy says, "Let's all meet up at that Mr. Schusters house and discuss our plan for Friday night." The bad part about when the vampires attack is that if they know people know they won't attack until everyone believes it was just a joke so they can't just tell people not to go to the pep rally. So, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Spike and Giles all are teaching them what those sharp sticks were that Santana saw and they are called stakes. If you stab the vampire in the heart, they will disintegrate and die. The glee club starts practicing on dummies and it finally sets in how this is real and that they will have to kill people, including friends from school. Britney and Rachel start crying and say, "I don't know if I can do this, how can we trust you that we will be safe." Buffy says, "I can't guarantee that you will be safe or that none of your friends will die, but if you're with me and my group it's your best chance of living." The glee club finally understands what is going to happen tomorrow night and they are more prepared than they thought they could be. Buffy and Spike leave Mr. Schusters house to go set up for tomorrow on the field and the glee club sits down with Willow, who turns out to be a witch. Willow is still weak from the other hellmouth but she's going to do a small spell where there is going to be a forcefield around the field so vampires can't get out but humans can, so they are just going to get the humans to run and then kill all the vampires.

It's the big day, everyone at school is so excited for tonight. You could tell that the school seemed a little emptier and that made the glee club even more nervous. They acted normal towards everyone so that no one would freak out and not come tonight. They needed everyone there so the vampires would come out and they could end the vampire population forever. Mr. Schuster stands in front of the glee class and says, "I'm proud of all of you, whatever happens tonight just know I'm proud of you and we are a family." They all start crying because they are so scared one of them could die, or all of them. School just got out and they are an hour away from the scariest moment of their lives. Willow, Xander and Giles go early to set up for her spell she's going to do on the field and the glee club, Spike and Buffy all set up their weapons and get dressed up like they are ready for their performance. They are on their way to the field; the spell was all done and they felt ready. Their performance was ten minutes away, they were all under the bleachers waiting to go on and they hear Sue get on the intercom and say," Who's ready for the BEST performance you've ever seen!" The glee club, cheerleaders and football players all run out to perform. They start performing and it's liking nothing bad was going to happen because of how well it was going. Suddenly, Buffy and Spike see students behind the bleachers running towards the field and when they got closer they could see their faces, they were vampires. Buffy gave the glee club a signal and they pulled out their weapons everyone was confused but that's when the vampires attacked. It turned into a blood bath but then Spike got on the intercom and said, "everyone run outside the football field it will save you!" Everyone started running, people were dying, Buffy and everyone fighting the vampires were killing as many as they could and then when all of the humans that could get off the field without dying got outside the forcefield, it was just Buffy, Xander, Willow, Spike and the glee club against over 100 vampires. They started killing the vampires one by one, and no one from the glee club was hurt, they worked as a team with Buffy and her gang and they ended up killing every single vampire and ending the hellmouths forever. After it was all done Buffy says to the glee club, "I think me and my gang are going to stick around here, I like you guys and just in case anything like this happens again we will have you to back us up, if you are up for it." Everyone in the glee club nods and goes home from what they thought was a dream. The next day they all go back to school and Buffy and her gang were there, they made friends with each other, Buffy and her gang even joined the glee club.


End file.
